J'aimerais pouvoir te dire
by AsphodeleSauvage
Summary: Dean a fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du se permettre. Castiel ne veut plus lui parler. Mais Dean garde espoir, et tente (tant bien que mal) de clarifier la situation en écrivant une lettre à son ange gardien. Et si ce n'était pas une erreur ? Et si cette lettre pouvait tout changer ? DESTIEL
1. Chapitre 1 : Dean

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **

**Je me lance tout juste dans l'écriture de fanfics. Celle-ci est ma toute première, et j'espère l'avoir à peu près bien réussie.**

**Etant dans une période « Supernatural », j'ai donc choisi de débuter avec ce fandom, et plus particulièrement avec un Destiel. Cette fic' est inspirée par le défi Destiel Addict « La lettre ». J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Au départ, cette… chose était censée être un OS. Mais… disons que ça a un peu dégénéré. Voyant le nombre de mots devenir absolument astronomique (je ne changerai décidément jamais… *soupir*), j'ai décidé de diviser cet OS en deux chapitres. Voilà. Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûre que tout le bla-bla sur les sentiments de Dean et Cas' était bien nécessaire, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas réussi à faire autrement. Désolée si c'est un peu long et verbeux. **

**Bon, comme je débute, les ratings et ce genre de choses restent assez confus pour moi, donc j'ai pu me tromper. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. De même, je ne connais rien à la pagination sur le site (je suppose qu'on a tous eu le problème !). Désolée par avance.**

**Mis à part ceci, je tiens à dire que j'accepte volontiers toutes les reviews, que ce soit pour me faire des compliments (ce que j'espère !) ou des critiques (dont je prendrai note, ça ne pourra que m'aider à m'améliorer !).**

**Voilà, j'ai tout dit. A présent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Dean**

_Cher Castiel,_

Dean fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête et ratura les deux mots qu'il venait d'écrire – après dix bonnes minutes gaspillées à chercher comment diable il pourrait débuter sa missive. « Cher Castiel »… Et puis encore ? C'était si… conventionnel. A la limite de l'impersonnel, en fait. Le problème, c'était que la lettre que Dean cherchait à rédiger – avec plus ou moins de succès – appartenait plutôt au genre _très personnel_, voire carrément intime, pour le plus grand dam du chasseur.

D'un autre côté, Castiel s'offenserait-il vraiment de recevoir une lettre commençant de la façon la plus simpliste possible ? L'ange n'y connaissait rien en matière d'échange de courrier – il avait déjà du mal dans le domaine des échanges tout court ! Non, Dean doutait que Castiel se formaliserait d'une telle formule.

La vérité, c'était que l'aîné des Winchester ignorait complètement de quelle façon il pouvait bien aborder le sujet.

_Très cher Castiel,_

Certainement pas. Dean barra très vite les trois mots qu'il venait de gribouiller. S'il commençait à écrire ça, Cas', en lisant la lettre, allait s'imaginer…

S'imaginer quoi, au juste ? Le chasseur n'était pas bien sûr de ce que son ami allait s'imaginer. C'était l'un des problèmes majeurs avec Cas'. On ne savait jamais ce qu'il allait penser ou pas. Quand Dean était sûr que l'ange allait réagir d'une certaine façon, ce dernier réussissait encore à l'étonner en faisant tout le contraire.

_Cas',_

Dean soupira. Non, ça n'allait pas non plus. Après ce qui s'était passé deux semaines auparavant, le chasseur n'était même plus sûr que son ami accepterait encore qu'il l'appelle par son bon vieux surnom. C'était une marque d'affection que Cas' rejetterait probablement, comme il avait rejeté d'autres formes de… sympathie. Ou pas. Même si ce n'était _pas_ de l'affection. Ou peut-être que si. Oh, et puis peu importe.

Dean n'était pas tellement certain non plus que le surnom soit encore approprié. Etaient-ils toujours amis ? Est-ce qu'ils pourraient le redevenir ? Dean avait l'horrible sensation qu'appeler son ami « Cas' », sur le papier, sonnait comme une sorte de preuve d'à quel point rien n'était plus pareil entre eux. Comme une familiarité horriblement grossière qu'il lui était interdit de se permettre. Et puis, débuter sa missive comme ça, c'était tellement… simple. Tristement simple. Ça ne suffisait pas.

Et pourtant, l'humain avait parfois l'impression qu'il parvenait à comprendre Castiel – _vraiment_ le comprendre. Qu'il connaissait son ami encore mieux que lui-même. Il ne savait pas très bien à quoi tenait cette sensation. Au fait, peut-être, qu'il devinait toujours quand Castiel allait pencher la tête sur le côté et lâcher son fameux « Je ne comprends pas cette référence, Dean » qui était inclus à la place numéro un dans le top dix des phrases cultes de l'ange. Ou peut-être au fait que même lorsqu'il lui tournait le dos, il captait les changements d'humeur de son ami en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire : quand Cas' était content, quand il était satisfait, ou triste, ou déçu, Dean le savait, comme s'il possédait un sixième sens spécial Castiel. Ou au fait que lorsqu'ils étaient en chasse, il parvenait toujours à sentir quand son ange gardien allait passer à l'action, et ce qu'il allait faire, et comment. Il sentait alors cette espèce de connivence à laquelle aucun des deux ne faisait jamais référence, mais qu'il ressentait toutefois au plus profond de ses tripes. Comme un secret qu'il ne partageait qu'avec Castiel.

Et c'était donc quand il commençait à croire que, peut-être, il était plus proche de Castiel qu'il ne le pensait, ce qui le réjouissait, étrangement, lui qui détestait s'attacher à qui que ce soit, que l'ange faisait alors quelque chose qui plongeait Dean dans un abîme de perplexité… et de colère, car le Winchester détestait que quelque chose lui échappe. C'était viscéral. Quand Cas' faisait un truc parfaitement incompréhensible, parfaitement inattendu – voire inapproprié – Dean était furieux. Et déçu. Un tout petit peu. De voir qu'en fait, la personnalité de son ami lui échappait complètement.

C'était ce qu'il ressentait depuis deux semaines – deux longues semaines durant lesquelles il s'était senti vide, et comme amputé d'une partie de lui-même.

_Mon ami,_

Stupide. Stupide. Stupide ! Si vide. Si pompeux. Tant d'adjectifs à l'exact opposé de Castiel. Dean ratura rageusement les deux mots sur sa feuille. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire à Cas' !

Il tenta d'ignorer la traîtresse de petite voix – cette pétasse – qui lui chuchotait, quelque part dans son esprit déjà bien assez malmené comme ça, merci : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux lui écrire, hein, Dean ? » Il valait mieux se concentrer sur l'en-tête de cette foutue lettre.

_Castiel,_

Trop lapidaire. Mais peut-être bien que ça correspondait au Dean de tous les jours, en fait, celui qui n'hésitait pas un seul instant à instaurer des distances dites « d'espace personnel » entre lui et Castiel – qui ne faisait rien de mal, pourtant, il devait le reconnaître s'il voulait être un minimum honnête envers lui-même. Le Dean qui le traitait de « bébé en trench-coat » sans se soucier de le peiner, avec une nonchalance quasi effarante. Celui qui le traitait comme… eh bien, comme de la merde, si on en croyait les dires de Sam. Celui qui ressemblait trop au Dean de 2014. Beaucoup trop. Ce Dean qui hantait ses pires cauchemars, en alternance avec ce Castiel détruit par la vie.

C'était tout ce à quoi il avait pensé ces dernières semaines. Quand il était au volant de l'Impala, quand il parlait avec Sam, quand il mangeait, quand il se couchait, quand il se réveillait. Castiel. Castiel partout.

Leur amitié. Une amitié parfois – souvent – tellement inégale, qui semblait parfois tellement à sens unique, que Dean avait envie d'enfoncer son poing dans le mur pour évacuer sa colère et sa frustration face à lui-même, qui se comportait en tel con alors que Cas', lui, avait toujours été là pour lui. Il était obligé de le reconnaître. Le connard, dans l'histoire, c'était lui.

Leur… relation. Pas leur relation amoureuse, non, pas du tout – leur relation tout court, _évidemment_. Qui vacillait si souvent, parfois à cause de Dean, parfois à cause de Castiel, mais qui se rétablissait toujours, parfois à l'extrême limite, mais qui était si précieuse au chasseur. Dean n'avait qu'un seul et unique ami, et il ne voulait pas le perdre. Cas' était… Cas'. C'était une raison suffisante, quelque part. Le meilleur des arguments. Le chasseur ne voulait pas se passer de lui. A présent, sa vie serait tellement fade sans Castiel à ses côtés !

Il en savait quelque chose. Deux semaines, deux longues semaines que l'ange ne répondait plus ni à ses appels – incessants – ni à ses prières – désespérées. Cas' refusait tout simplement de le voir, de lui parler. Dean ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'était inquiété, au départ, passant en revue tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables des catastrophes qui pouvaient être arrivées à Cas'. Et il avait compris, brusquement. Et ça lui avait mal. Plus mal que lors de cette brouille mémorable avec Sam. Plus mal que l'abandon de leur père. _Trop_ mal.

Il l'avait appelé, ce soir-là, inlassablement. Castiel n'était pas venu. Il n'était plus venu. Et d'après ce que Dean en savait, il ne reviendrait peut-être jamais.

Sauf si…

Dean secoua la tête et détourna son attention vers sa feuille maculée d'encre. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur cette lettre – enfin, ce brouillon de lettre. Il n'allait tout de même pas donner un papier aussi raturé – et surtout aussi plein de stupidités – à Castiel.

_Cher ange,_

A vomir. A la fois trop formel et trop… indifférent. Castiel n'était pas seulement un ange aux yeux de Dean. Il était _son_ ange. Enfin, son ange gardien, quoi. Un ami. Pas juste un emplumé comme un autre. Mais Castiel risquait de l'interpréter comme tel.

Réessayons encore, alors.

_Mon ange,_

Dean s'arrêta net, son stylo suspendu à deux centimètres au-dessus du papier, effaré. Bon Dieu de bon Dieu. Mais il écrivait _quoi_, là ?

N'importe quoi. Vraiment n'importe quoi. _Mon ange_. Il avait peut-être subi un sort. Oui, voilà, un sort qui transformait les trentenaires virils en préadolescentes gloussantes. _Mon ange. _Dean n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de Cas' s'il l'appelait comme ça. Quoique…

Non, non, non et non, certainement pas.

Dean ratura les deux mots avec une telle brusquerie que son stylo passa à travers le papier, inscrivant un long trait noir sur le Asian Beauty qui lui servait de support – il était tellement frustré que, pour écrire sa lettre, il avait pris le premier magazine qui traînait.

Puis, estimant que les deux mots incriminés n'avaient pas encore tout à fait disparu de son esprit à vif, le chasseur gribouilla par-dessus rageusement. N'importe quoi pour faire taire cette pétasse de petite voix qui susurrait « _Mon ange ?_ Dean, est-ce que ça te dégoûte _vraiment_ d'appeler Castiel ainsi ? C'est pourtant comme ça que tu l'as abordé, il y a deux semaines… Mmh ? »

- RAAAAAAH ! s'emporta Dean en jetant le stylo sur le lit de la chambre du motel.

Il froissa violemment la maudite feuille, la déchira en deux et en fit une boulette qu'il balança avec fureur vers le mur en face… Boulette de papier qui rebondit sur le nez d'un Sam Winchester stupéfait, avant d'atterrir à ses pieds.

- Hum.

- Kestufouslàtoi ? grogna Dean, qui n'était pas – on le devine aisément – de la plus charmante humeur qui soit.

Sam haussa les sourcils en un air qui – par un miracle quelconque – réussissait à être à la fois amusé, étonné et vaguement réprobateur.

- Hé bien, je viens rendre visite à mon charmant frangin qui est dans la chambre juste à côté de la mienne, et je lui apporte, avec ma générosité habituelle, la bière et le hamburger qu'il m'a _ordonné_ de lui rapporter quand je suis sorti.

- Ah, ouais. Bière. Hamburger. Ouais. Merci.

Sam le regarda avec suspicion et baissa les yeux vers la feuille réduite en charpie à ses pieds. Il se pencha pour la ramasser.

- Non ! Touche pas à ça ! Je te l'interdis ! Rends-la moi ! rugit Dean en se ruant vers son cadet avec une vitesse surprenante.

Hors de question que son frère voie le ramassis de conneries qu'il avait écrites là-dessus en son absence ! Il était bon pour une éternité de moqueries, avec ça.

Les sourcils de Sam disparurent sous ses cheveux tandis qu'il faisait tourner la boulette entre ses doigts.

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi je t'obéirais ?

- Parce que si tu ne le fais pas… ma vengeance sera terrible ! menaça Dean, en cruel manque d'inspiration – une fois n'était pas coutume.

- Hmm, je vois. Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me priver de télé ? ironisa le cadet en question.

- Ta gueule. Rends-moi cette lettre.

- C'est dit si gentiment. (Sam s'interrompit et plissa les yeux.) Attends. Une lettre, tu as dit ? Une lettre à qui ?

- Va te faire, rétorqua Dean en lui arrachant des mains l'objet du délit.

- Tu écris à Castiel, c'est ça ? insista Sam.

Dean lui répondit d'un doigt d'honneur. Sam leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Le chasseur baissa les yeux vers le brouillon qu'il tenait en main, et le fourra dans la poche arrière de son jean – là, au moins, Sam Fouineur Winchester ne viendrait pas y fouiller, du moins tant qu'il le porterait. Peut-être devrait-il dormir avec, histoire d'être sûr que le document compromettant ne tomberait pas entre les mains de Gigantor, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'occasion de faire un grand feu et de brûler ce putain de brouillon.

Dean était conscient que depuis cette fameuse soirée, son comportement était vraiment bizarre – voire carrément suspect. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ce qui s'était passé le hantait à chaque instant, et son attitude, notamment envers Sam, s'en ressentait. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air soupçonneux depuis plusieurs jours, et Dean était quasiment certain que le whisky qu'il s'était enfilé la veille au soir était coupé à l'eau bénite.

Sam l'encourageait à parler de ce qui n'allait pas, mais Dean n'avait aucune intention de le faire. Parler ? De quoi ? Et pour quoi faire ? Il n'était pas une gonzesse, lui.

Le chasseur savait que Sam se posait beaucoup de questions à son sujet, qu'il essayait de lui remonter le moral et que, pire encore, il se doutait plus ou moins de ce qui s'était passé. Mais Dean ne voulait pas en parler. Enfin si. Mais avec Cas'. Pas avec Sam. D'où l'intérêt de la lettre.

Oui, la lettre. Il l'avait presque oubliée, celle-là. En soupirant, Dean se rassit sur le lit, s'adossa au sommier et sortit une feuille vierge qu'il plaqua sur le numéro d'Asian Beauty.

Autant laisser tomber l'introduction pour le moment, et passer directement au cœur de la lettre. Dean mordilla son stylo, ennuyé. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir écrire ?

Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour communiquer avec les gens. Force était d'admettre que Castiel n'était peut-être pas le seul handicapé en la matière. Dean ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où il avait écrit une lettre. L'avait-il déjà fait, d'abord ? Il avait beau creuser dans ses souvenirs, rien de ce genre ne lui revenait en mémoire.

Et il n'était pas très talentueux dans le domaine de l'écriture non plus. Mrs Gates, l'une des innombrables profs de lettres qu'il avait eues au collège, lui avait dit un jour qu'il possédait en revanche un incroyable talent pour dire l'inverse de ce qui convenait et pour éviter les sujets les plus essentiels. Sam, lui, possédait selon elle une plume à la fois remarquablement évocatrice et d'une délicatesse extrême. Foutu Sam. Foutue prof.

Le fait était qu'écrire une lettre était probablement le seul moyen qu'il avait de communiquer avec Cas', en priant pour que celui-ci daigne la lire.

Dean prit une grande inspiration.

_Cas', j'espère que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, nous sommes toujours amis. Tu es très important pour moi, et je n'aimerais pas te perdre. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, mais ce qui est fait est fait, et on ne peut plus rien y changer. Mais je pense que nous pouvons surmonter ça, et_

Le stylo de Dean retomba. Il était définitivement une bille en matière de communication.

Merde, quoi ! C'était donc si compliqué d'écrire un truc sensé à son ami ? De lui expliquer à quel point il tenait à leur amitié ? De l'inviter à revenir le voir ? De clarifier la situation ?

Dans l'ensemble, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé écrire. Mais au final, quand il relisait ses écrits, ça ne sonnait pas du tout comme ce genre de choses, mais plutôt comme une espèce de… il ne savait trop quoi. Un truc rédigé par automatisme, vide d'émotion. Ça ressemblait même à un reproche déguisé en quelque chose d'horriblement policé. Beurk.

Mais il en voulait à Castiel. Il lui en voulait d'avoir pris la fuite. Il lui en voulait d'être toujours là, mais de faire comme s'il n'était rien pour lui.

Il l'avait entendu, deux nuits plus tôt. Il s'était réveillé au terme d'un énième cauchemar – Castiel qui mourrait, Castiel qui l'accusait de l'avoir trahi, Castiel qui lui annonçait qu'il le détestait. Essouflé, Dean avait ouvert les yeux, horrifié, tentant de se calmer. Et là, il l'avait entendu.

Un bruissement d'ailes.

Cas' était là quelques secondes plus tôt, Dean en avait été persuadé. Il s'en était allé à tire-d'ailes dès le réveil de son protégé, mais il était là.

Cette pensée avait réchauffé le cœur meurtri de Dean. Son ange gardien veillait toujours sur lui… ou du moins, il veillait sur lui. Il était toujours présent.

Mais quand il l'avait appelé, le suppliant à s'en casser la voix de revenir, Cas' n'était toujours pas apparu.

Toutefois, cette nuit même, Dean s'était réveillé une fois de plus dans son lit, en sueur, et surtout en sursaut – la faute d'une quelconque voiture et de son foutu klaxon qui s'était probablement bloqué. Et juste avant d'ouvrir les yeux, à la lisière entre sommeil et réveil, il avait réentendu Castiel s'envoler.

Il ne l'avait pas appelé, cette fois-là. Une idée lui était venue en lieu et place. Castiel se rendait dans sa chambre chaque nuit. Et s'il lui écrivait une lettre ? Il la poserait sur sa table de chevet, et Cas' la verrait, et il la lirait, et peut-être que…

Peut-être que… quoi ? L'imagination de Dean faisait un blocage dès qu'il arrivait à cette étape-là de son plan. A croire qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il espérait.

Il fit une croix sur les quelques lignes qu'il avait écrites, et réessaya, se concentrant pour être le plus éloquent et le plus agréable possible.

_Cas', je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. J'étais bourré, même si je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais. Je regrette vraiment ce qui s'est passé. J'ai brisé notre amitié et je m'en veux. Je_

« Tu es désolé ? Tu ne voulais pas faire ça ? Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais ? Tu regrettes ? Ah oui ? C'est nouveau, ça, tiens ! » ricana la Pétasse.

- Ta gueule ! aboya Dean à l'adresse de sa propre conscience, qui gloussa pour toute réponse.

Dean, écœuré, laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur derrière lui.

Oui, il était bourré à ce moment-là. Oui, il s'en voulait d'avoir brisé leur amitié. Non, ce n'était pas une excuse.

Mais la Pétasse n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il n'était pas vraiment désolé. Et il avait parfaitement su ce qu'il faisait, il l'avait entièrement voulu.

Dean ne s'en souvenait que trop bien.

Ce soir-là, Sam, Cas' et lui avaient réussi à venir à bout d'une sorcière particulièrement puissante et rusée qui leur tenait tête depuis plusieurs jours. Ils l'avaient poursuivie à travers la moitié de l'Illinois avant de parvenir à la tuer. Ravis de leur victoire, et parce qu'il y avait juste à côté un bar qui organisait une soirée, Sam et Dean avaient décidé qu'aller faire un peu la fête ne pouvait pas leur causer grand mal. Le cadet avait décidé de se lâcher un peu pour une fois – il fallait dire aussi que depuis l'affaire Ruby il avait un solide grief contre les sorciers de tout poil, et qu'il s'était pas mal déchaîné contre leur dernière cible. Les deux Winchester avaient naturellement embarqué Castiel avec eux.

Dean avait pas mal bu, avait dansé avec deux ou trois jolies filles, branché Sam avec une jolie brunette, et constaté que Castiel ne se trouvait nulle part dans le bar. Il était sorti à sa recherche, et l'avait trouvé près de l'Impala, à faire il ne savait trop quoi. Regarder les étoiles, peut-être. C'était tout à fait le genre du guerrier.

- Hé Cas', tu fais quoi ? l'avait-il interpelé.

L'ange s'était tourné vers lui, l'air un peu étonné de le trouver là. Dean n'avait pas trop su s'il devait en être agacé ou pas.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu plus à l'intérieur, Dean ?

- J'suis venu te chercher, c'te question. J'te trouvais pas, avait répondu Dean.

Il s'était arrêté à quelques pas de l'ange et l'avait détaillé. Cas' avait détourné les yeux, ce qui avait abasourdi le chasseur. Son ami le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux. C'était même l'une des choses qu'il aimait et détestait le plus à la fois chez lui. Alors pourquoi évitait-il son regard ce soir-là ? Un relent de tristesse l'avait alors envahi – noir, froid et visqueux comme du poison.

- Y a un problème, Cas' ? s'était-il inquiété, se sentant nettement moins saoul d'un seul coup.

- Pourquoi y en aurait-il, Dean ? avait répondu Castiel d'un ton si neutre que ça en devenait presque flippant.

- Cas'…

- Rentre à l'intérieur. Ce genre de… soirées ne parvient pas réellement à me distraire, avait poursuivi l'ange.

Dean avait vu rouge.

- Cas' ? Tu vas pas t'en aller, au moins ?

Ces derniers temps, Castiel était moins souvent avec Sam et lui. Il prétextait avoir des choses à faire, des missions à accomplir – mais Dean n'était pas dupe. Il avait la forte impression que l'ange cherchait à les éviter… ou plutôt, à l'éviter, _lui_. L'ange détournait le regard quand il lui parlait. Ne répondait pas vraiment à ses questions. Se comportait différemment sans que Dean parvienne à déterminer ce qui changeait de d'habitude. Ça ne voulait toutefois pas dire que ça ne l'inquiétait pas.

Et si Cas' en avait assez de lui ? Et s'il ne voulait plus passer de temps avec lui ? Et si Dean ne le revoyait plus jamais ?

Dean en avait immédiatement conçu une intense panique, toute aussi noire et visqueuse que sa tristesse de quelques instants plus tôt. Cas' ne pouvait pas partir. Il devait rester avec lui. C'était son ange gardien. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en aller.

Et s'il s'en allait quand même ?

Dean avait senti une peur glacée envahir son corps tout entier et former un nœud horriblement lourd et douloureux au creux de son ventre.

Il ne voulait pas que Cas' s'en aille.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait levé la main et caressé la joue de Castiel avant que celui-ci n'ait pu répondre. Il avait admiré les yeux bleus de l'ange, qui l'observait, interdit, sans bouger. Son visage. Sa bouche.

- Tu peux pas t'en aller, avait-il soufflé. J'ai besoin de toi, mon ange.

Et il s'était penché, et il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Quand le chasseur s'était écarté, il avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de l'ange. Celui-ci le détaillait, l'air stupéfait, et avait regardé la bouche du chasseur, l'air secoué. Puis soudain, son visage avait été envahi par la colère, et une sorte de tristesse assez indéfinissable. Il avait repoussé Dean en arrière, et avait disparu en un bruissement d'ailes, laissant sur le parking du bar un chasseur désemparé, ahuri et troublé.

Castiel avait répondu à son baiser, pourtant, aussi inapproprié celui-ci avait-il été. Il y avait même mis un certain enthousiasme, hésitant certes, mais indéniablement de l'enthousiasme.

Alors pourquoi avait-il disparu ? Avec autant de fureur dans les yeux ? Avec autant de chagrin et de peine ?

Pourquoi ?

Dean retournait cette question dans sa tête depuis deux longues et frustrantes semaines, sans trouver de réponse. Néanmoins le fait était là : Castiel était parti et il n'était pas revenu.

Peut-être Castiel n'avait-il pas aimé ce baiser. C'était l'hypothèse la plus probable. Il devait comprendre ce que signifiait un baiser – il avait vu assez de comédies dégoulinantes pseudo-romantiques à la télévision pour saisir ce qu'il en était – et il en avait été effaré parce qu'il pensait que Dean ressentait un quelconque sentiment… _amoureux_ envers lui. Ce qui était parfaitement faux, _évidemment_. Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas le savoir. Si lui ne ressentait aucun sentiment de ce genre envers Dean, il était logique qu'il disparaisse ainsi. C'est ce qu'aurait fait n'importe qui.

Dean tenta d'ignorer la nausée qui l'assaillit à ces pensées. Pourquoi avait-il la nausée, d'ailleurs ? Ce devait être l'idée _purement hypothétique_ qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments pour Cas'. Evidemment. Certainement pas l'idée nettement moins hypothétique que Cas' n'en ait pas pour lui.

En revanche, la pensée de ne plus revoir Castiel, de ne plus jamais être son ami, ça, oui, lui donnait envie de vomir depuis deux semaines. Ce pour quoi il devait mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Faire en sorte que tout aille pour le mieux.

_Cas', je suis sincèrement désolé. Ce baiser était un accident_

« MENTEUR ! » rugit la Pétasse.

Dean ne prit même pas la peine de la corriger.

_Castiel, ce baiser était une erreur. C'était probablement la chose la plus stupide que j'ai faite de toute ma vie._

La Pétasse se mit à grogner.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je recommence, marmonna Dean.

Après tout, il était vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait écrire.

« Et tu veux écrire _quoi_, au juste, Ducon ? » Dean grogna. Le plus énervant était peut-être que c'était lui-même qui se faisait ce genre de réflexions – mais bon, il n'avait pas toujours tort, non plus.

Très bien. Recommençons. Inspire, expire, ouvre tes chakras.

Lààààààà.

_Cas'. _

_Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es mon ami et tu comptes beaucoup à mes yeux. Notre amitié est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, et je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi._

« Aaaaah, je préfère ça » s'extasia la Pétasse.

- Oui, moi aussi. Bon, continuons.

_Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait croire des choses qui t'ont mis mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas du tout mon but. J'ai merdé. Le fait est que je veux qu'on oublie tout ça et que tout redevienne comme avant. Je_

« QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? » hurla la Pétasse.

Dean s'arrêta, stupéfait. Bon. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, encore ? Qu'est-ce que son subconscient essayait de lui dire ? Tout ce qu'il avait écrit était vrai.

« Non, chuchota la Pétasse – mais cette fois-ci, elle avait l'air beaucoup plus grave qu'auparavant, et presque triste. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne veux pas que ça redevienne comme avant. »

Bon, bien sûr, il y avait eu des hauts et beaucoup trop de bas dans leur relation, il fallait le reconnaître. Il y avait eu des disputes. Des mésententes. Des non-dits. Mais aussi une amitié simple, franche, qui l'égayait jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. C'était ce qu'il voulait.

Mais à peine avait-il pensé ça, que Dean soupira. Quelque chose manquait à ce paysage. Mais quoi ?

Ce fut alors que les sensations qu'il avait réfrénées depuis deux semaines le submergèrent. Telle une vague, un ouragan, une lame de fond qui l'entraînait dans les tréfonds de son être. Et soudain, tous les interdits qu'il s'était imposés à lui-même volèrent en éclats sous le joug d'un seul souvenir.

Le baiser échangé avec Castiel.

Ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oh, bon sang, ce que sa bouche avait été douce… Dean avait dévoré les lèvres de l'ange avec une passion qu'il ne s'expliquait pas lui-même. Elles avaient été tendres et chaudes sous les siennes. Si délicates et pleines à la fois. Délicieuses. Dean n'avait jamais rien goûté de meilleur. Surtout quand Castiel avait répondu à son baiser, mordillant et léchant au même rythme que lui. Dean avait eu l'impression de se liquéfier sur place. C'était exquis.

Et quand il avait senti une ouverture, il avait forcé le passage et mêlé sa langue à celle de l'ange. Qui lui avait répondu non moins éperdument. Caressant la jumelle l'une de l'autre. Dean s'était laissé aller. La bouche de Castiel était savoureuse. Elle avait un goût de sucre et était chaude et délectable et lui faisait tout simplement perdre la tête. A ce moment-là, Dean s'était dit – à travers les vapes d'extase dans lesquelles il était égaré, pour son plus grand bonheur – qu'il aurait pu se damner pour embrasser l'ange encore et encore. Et il savait de quoi il parlait.

Il n'y avait pas juste la bouche et les baisers fougueux de Castiel. Il y avait également beaucoup d'autres choses. Tellement d'autres choses qu'il aurait fallu encore un bon millier d'autres baisers pour les explorer et les analyser toutes. Et sur le coup, Dean n'aurait certainement pas été contre.

Il y avait la chaleur de Castiel, son corps contre le sien, leurs torses collés l'un à l'autre. Son odeur suave – une odeur de miel qui rendait Dean complètement fou. Ses bras passés autour de la taille de Dean, et ses doigts qui caressaient lentement son dos, ses mains dont le toucher l'avait exalté. Sa peau. Si douce elle aussi, et appétissante même, il l'avait constaté lorsqu'il avait laissé ses mains remonter dans le cou de Cas' jusqu'à ses cheveux. Et ses cheveux, aussi, dans lesquels le chasseur avait passé les mains – et Castiel avait eu l'air d'apprécier, vu le petit grognement qu'il avait poussé à ce moment-là. Oh, ce grognement. Rien que d'y repenser, Dean se sentait tout chose. Très exci…

Une seconde. Une seconde une seconde une seconde.

Dean envoya valdinguer son brouillon de lettre et ouvrit à toute vitesse son numéro d'Asian Beauty. Là. Bien. Des femmes. Belles. Nues. Des seins. Des paires de fesses on ne pouvait plus féminines. Des courbes non moins féminines. Ce qu'il adorait, quoi.

Alors pourquoi était-ce Castiel qui lui apparaissait quand il tentait de visualiser la liste de ses fantasmes ? Pas l'infirmière, ou la bibliothèque, ou la serveuse, même, ou un couple de jumelles super sexy ? Pourquoi Castiel ? Castiel torse nu. Castiel qui lui souriait innocemment – ou beaucoup innocemment. Castiel avec sa cravate pour tout vêtement – oh, _bon Dieu_, sa _cravate_ !

Castiel et lui dans un lit. Se couvrant de baisers l'un l'autre. Se caressant avec amour. _Faisant_ l'amour.

Putain de bordel de merde ! hurla Dean.

Il avait adoré embrasser Castiel.

Il aurait aimé recommencer.

Il _désirait_ Castiel.

Il _aimait_ Castiel.

La Pétasse avait raison. Que tout redevienne comme avant ne lui suffisait pas. Maintenant qu'il avait embrassé Castiel, maintenant qu'il avait goûté à plus, il voulait encore davantage. Toujours davantage. Il voulait embrasser Castiel chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Il voulait se réveiller chaque matin à côté de lui, et détailler son visage harmonieux, ses yeux splendides, sa bouche désirable, son nez qui se plissait adorablement quand il souriait, ses cheveux toujours ébouriffés comme s'il venait de faire l'amour passionnément durant des heures et des heures – avec _lui_ ? – en se disant qu'il était à lui, et à personne d'autre. Qu'ils fassent ce genre de choses de couple qu'il jugeait parfaitement ennuyeuses : se blottir dans ses bras – il s'y était senti tellement en sécurité, deux semaines plus tôt –, discuter de tout et de rien, passer du temps ensemble, tout simplement. Parce que déjà au quotidien, il adorait ça. Il aimait ce genre de moments passés avec Cas', même s'il s'appliquait à faire croire le contraire à tout prix.

Et s'il en avait eu l'occasion, deux semaines plus tôt, réalisa-t-il, si Castiel n'était pas parti, il aurait recommencé à l'embrasser. Il l'aurait enlacé une fois encore, et il aurait continué à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, et il les aurait peut-être même conduites jusque sous le trench-coat de l'ange pour le caresser d'un peu plus près. Il aurait embrassé son visage tout entier, il aurait parsemé son cou de baisers, en envoyant au loin tous ses soucis et tous ses préjugés et tous ses interdits stupides, juste pour profiter encore et encore de l'instant, parce que c'était juste extraordinaire.

Il voulait Castiel.

Chaque révélation lui apparaissait sous la forme d'images qu'il avait soigneusement refoulées dans un coin de son cerveau dans le but de n'y toucher jamais au grand jamais, et chacune se manifestait à lui avec autant de délicatesse un coup de poing en plein visage. Et pourtant, c'était tellement vrai. Ça l'avait toujours été. A chaque sourire donné à Castiel, à chaque regard échangé, à chaque effleurement plus ou moins intentionnel de leurs deux corps, à chaque discussion qu'ils avaient eue, à chaque moment passé ensemble, ça avait été vrai.

Bon Dieu de bon Dieu.

Et il faisait quoi, maintenant, avec ce déluge d'informations ? Il reniait ses sentiments ? C'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire. Faire comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. La bonne vieille technique Winchester. Ça finirait bien par passer.

« Ou pas » soupira la Pétasse. Mais comme elle avait été bonne conseillère jusque-là, et qu'après tout elle était lui-même, Dean choisit de la croire, même si ça ne l'arrangeait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Oui, il faisait quoi, maintenant ?

- Hum-hum.

Dean releva la tête. Sam se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, appuyé contre le montant et les bras croisés. Il l'observait avec compassion.

- Je t'ai entendu crier.

_Merde._

- Mmh.

Dean baissa les yeux. Il était perdu. Que faire ? Que dire ? Comment agir ? Que devait-il penser de tout ça ? Il n'avait pas voulu tomber amoureux de Castiel, lui. Ni même tomber amoureux d'un homme, en fait. Ni tomber amoureux tout court – quelle perte de temps, quelle idée stupide ! Et encore moins, se répéta-t-il, d'un _homme_. Sauf que Cas' était un ange, pas un humain. Ça changeait tout. Ou pas. Il avait un corps masculin, après tout. Et d'après ce que Dean pouvait en constater, ça ne le dégoûtait pas. Pas du tout. Peut-être que ce qu'on disait était vrai : l'amour n'a pas de sexe. Mais Dean Winchester ne tombait pas amoureux. Jamais. Sauf éventuellement d'un ange plurimillénaire aux yeux bleus comme le ciel d'où il venait, avec un trench-coat et une cravate (hum, Castiel vêtu uniquement de sa cravate, une fois encore… miam), donc, une cravate toujours de travers, et un air perpétuellement hébété. Ce n'était pas possible. Si ?

- C'est à propos de cette lettre, hein ? insista Sam – Dean avait presque oublié qu'il était là, tiens.

- Ouais, admit l'aîné, à moitié parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour tenter de nier, et à moitié parce que de toute façon, Sam avait probablement déjà deviné de quoi il retournait.

Ce devrait être effectivement le cas, car Sam referma la porte derrière lui et vint s'asseoir au pied du lit, près de son frère. Dean ne protesta même pas. Il n'était simplement pas en état.

- Arrête de te poser des questions et fonce, gros débile ! s'exclama le cadet, très sérieux. Profite de la situation, et c'est tout !

Dean en resta bouche bée. Oui, Sam avait peut-être raison. Peut-être que le mieux, oui, c'était d'arrêter de penser. Tout ce qu'il en retirait, c'était un gros mal de tête, et pas l'ombre d'une réponse.

Mais foncer ? Profiter de la situation ? Qu'y avait-il de positif là-dedans ? Lui ne voyait rien. Castiel l'évitait. Castiel ne voulait pas de lui. Point. (Oh, merde, ça faisait _mal_, de réaliser ça… Pense à autre chose, Winchester. Un gars comme toi n'a jamais mal.)

D'un autre côté… Cas' était encore là. Il le veillait toutes les nuits. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Cette simple pensée réchauffa le cœur de Dean. _Castiel ne l'avait pas abandonné._

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il savait quoi faire.

Il constata que Sam le regardait fixement. Hum.

- Et sinon ? D'autres conseils Dr. Phil ? ironisa-t-il.

Le cadet souffla et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu sais, dit Sam en semblant mesurer ses mots, le mieux, parfois, c'est d'aller droit à l'essentiel.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais, rétorqua Sam en ignorant le sarcasme. Et d'être honnête. De dire la vérité.

- Et si elle me plaît pas, la vérité ? demanda Dean en se faisant l'impression de s'être transformé en Bourriquet.

Sam lui sourit – si sincèrement que Dean en oublia qu'il était censé jouer le grand frère invincible tous les jours de la semaine.

- On ne peut pas la changer de toute façon. Il faut que tu l'assumes, mon vieux.

Dean fit la moue. Oui, Sam était définitivement au courant de ce qui se passait. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'en sentir offensé. Il était plutôt soulagé, au contraire. Au moins quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider.

Pouah. Vivement que cette histoire soit réglée. Il était en train de virer complètement gonzesse, là.

- Et puis… ajouta Sam. Dire la vérité peut rapporter, parfois. Tu peux gagner plus que ce que tu as l'impression de perdre, Dean.

L'aîné le dévisagea, perplexe. C'était quoi ce charabia ? Sam soupira et haussa les épaules.

- Ce que je te conseille, c'est de battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud. Ecris-tout ce que tu penses vraiment. Maintenant. Et tente ta chance. Sans regarder en arrière. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? Au pire… rien ne changera. Et au mieux… tu vois ce dont je veux parler. Tu le regretteras toute ta vie si tu ne le fais pas.

Dean fit tourner son stylo entre ses doigts. Ça faisait mal à avouer, mais Sam avait raison. Oh, il le lui ferait payer un jour ou l'autre – Dean connaissait trop bien son cadet pour douter du contraire. Mais c'était définitivement la solution la plus sensée, et Dean ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'autre de toute manière.

Il releva la tête vers son frère, qui refermait déjà la porte derrière lui.

- Merci, lança-t-il, sincère, même si ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas de dire ce genre de choses, et même si Sam se foutrait de sa gueule dans les jours qui suivraient.

Parce que certaines situations méritaient qu'on prenne un peu sur soi et que certaines choses valaient la peine qu'on prenne des risques pour les obtenir.

Sam eut un petit sourire.

- De rien.

« Vas-y, fonce, mon pote ! » s'enthousiasma la Pétasse. Dean saisit une autre feuille, et prit une grande inspiration. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Castiel

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je poste enfin le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette modeste histoire. J'espère que la suite et fin vous plaira autant que le début ^^**

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, merci d'avoir followé et mis ma fic' en favori. Je ne pensais pas que ce petit two-shot vous plairait autant. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous m'avez encouragée à écrire la suite et à écrire tout court !**

**Une petite réponse à une review anonyme : tu es totalement fan ? l'un des meilleurs que tu aies pu lire ? Waaaaw. Tu me flattes, vraiment ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait aimer autant ma modeste petite histoire… Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant !**

**Petite dédicace à Barjy02 et à ses hypothèses au sujet du comportement de notre ange préféré : tu vas enfin savoir si tu as raison ou pas ^^**

**Comme j'ai oublié de le dire la dernière fois, je précise que ni Supernatural, ni les acteurs ne m'appartiennent (et c'est bien dommage).**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Castiel**

Il était une heure et demie du matin lorsque Castiel apparut dans la chambre de motel, juste à côté du lit de Dean.

L'ange s'approcha sans bruit du meuble en question, sur lequel reposait son protégé. Il retint à peine un sourire. Si Dean avait été éveillé, et si l'ange ne souhaitait pas l'éviter, le chasseur lui aurait probablement fait une remarque sarcastique et un peu irritée que Castiel n'aurait pas comprise, et Dean aurait alors souri et ri devant son inculture humaine flagrante.

« Dean taquine toujours les gens qu'il aime, lui avait dit un jour Sam. C'est une sorte de… de signe d'affection. C'est typiquement humain. Faut pas t'inquiéter. C'est le jour où il ne t'asticotera pas qu'il faudra se poser des questions. »

Le mince sourire qu'arborait l'ange s'évanouit comme la flamme d'une bougie sur laquelle on aurait soufflé. Dean ne lui parlerait plus jamais ainsi, et ne tenterait plus jamais non plus de lui apprendre petit à petit un peu des références humaines. Cette pensée seule suffisait à rendre Castiel abattu et malheureux – déprimé, aurait dit Dean. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne ferait plus jamais avec Dean, et Castiel peinait encore à le réaliser, et, pire, à s'y résoudre.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû se séparer à jamais de Dean, ne plus jamais revenir le voir et tenter de l'oublier, pour ne plus jamais subir autant de souffrance. Après tout, Dean l'avait exposé aux sentiments humains. Ce devait être sa faute, quelque part. Mais tout comme l'ange ne parvenait pas à lui tenir grief de ses toutes nouvelles sensations – qu'il ne parvenait pas non plus au demeurant à regretter –, il était incapable de s'éloigner de Dean.

« Une addiction, c'est quand tu fais quelque chose, et que tu peux pas t'en passer, c'est plus fort que toi », avait un jour expliqué Dean après que Castiel avait visualisé un reportage télévisé sur les dangers de la drogue. Rétrospectivement, Castiel songeait qu'il avait probablement développé une forme d'addiction envers la personne de Dean.

Castiel ne comprenait pas très bien le mécanisme complexe qui était à l'origine de cette inaptitude à s'éloigner de Dean, mais cette dernière était bien présente et, pour une raison au moins aussi nébuleuse, il s'agissait de quelque chose à laquelle il était également incapable de renoncer. Ça faisait horriblement mal – sa grâce en frémissait encore, et le corps de son vaisseau était parcouru de sensations pour le moins déplaisantes – mais se déposséder de ce sentiment serait comme se déposséder d'une partie de lui-même. Il vivait avec ça depuis trop longtemps.

L'ange ne pouvait tout simplement pas se passer de Dean Winchester.

Ses frères et sœurs l'avaient tous prévenu : il devenait dangereusement dépendant du chasseur, c'était une relation toxique pour lui, Dean ne partageait pas vraiment un tel lien avec lui, et il allait terriblement souffrir. Castiel n'était pas assez naïf pour ne pas y croire, loin de là. Simplement, l'ange du jeudi aimait trop Dean pour supporter d'être séparé de lui.

Oui, Castiel aimait Dean. Il le savait depuis longtemps, et le monde entier également. Il ne devait y avoir que le chasseur pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Mais en fin de compte, ce n'était pas très grave. L'essentiel, du point de vue de l'ange, était de passer le maximum de temps avec son protégé – et cela suffisait à le rendre heureux. Tous deux passaient de bons moments, parfois, et Castiel avait alors l'impression que certains humains avaient raison et que l'on pouvait mourir de bonheur. D'autres fois, ils se querellaient, ou d'autres fois encore, Dean agissait d'une manière terriblement incompréhensible pour l'ange – il le rabrouait, il l'ignorait. Toutefois Castiel connaissait assez Dean pour savoir que sous son apparence bourrue c'était un esprit affectueux qui se cachait, et il savait pour l'avoir vue et portée en son sein que son âme était pure et lumineuse.

C'était peut-être la première étape qui avait rendu Castiel amoureux du chasseur – son âme. Elle l'avait fascinée dès le début. Comment pouvait-on survivre à l'Enfer, être la proie de tant de souffrances, et conserver une âme à la fois aussi simple et aussi immaculée ? Castiel avait alors ressenti que Dean Winchester, ce quasi inconnu, était doté d'une force mentale hors du commun, ce qui ne pouvait que susciter respect et admiration – deux choses que l'ange lui avait accordées immédiatement, indépendamment de la destinée héroïque de son protégé, l'épée de Michael.

Et puis Castiel avait rencontré son protégé « en chair et en os », comme disaient les humains – même s'il avait déjà vu son corps en intégralité, puisqu'il avait dû rebâtir son corps lorsqu'il y avait relogé son âme (quoiqu'il s'était bien gardé d'en parler à l'intéressé, sentant confusément qu'il n'apprécierait pas vraiment cette perspective). Porter et guérir l'âme de Dean Winchester avait déjà été une expérience extraordinaire, mais le rencontrer « en vrai » avait été au-delà des mots.

Il lui avait plu – en tant que personne, du moins, dans un premier temps. Son charisme, son humour, sa force, son affection pour Samuel, sa détermination – son entêtement –, ses qualités, ses défauts, tout avait plu à Castiel. Et comme il devait veiller sur l'humain, il s'était retrouvé à passer de plus en plus de temps avec lui… même lorsqu'il n'était pas censé le faire. Ils étaient devenus amis, peu à peu. Castiel avait acquis toute une variété d'émotions qu'il n'était pas supposé connaître en tant qu'ange (mais était-ce vraiment une bonne chose, d'être insensible à ce point ? Les sentiments n'étaient-ils pas l'un des plus merveilleux cadeaux de son Père ?). Enfin, l'ange s'était attaché à Dean plus qu'il ne le devrait également. Il en était tombé amoureux. Il ignorait quand est-ce que ce changement capital s'était produit, mais quand bien même c'était souvent douloureux, Castiel n'y aurait renoncé pour aucune récompense que l'univers aurait pu lui offrir.

Il voulait voir Dean heureux. Tant pis si ce bonheur se faisait sans lui, Castiel. Mais pour que son protégé puisse accéder à cette félicité (et également parce qu'il était convaincu que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour l'humanité), Castiel avait commis toutes sortes d'actes interdits, dont certains réellement répréhensibles de tous les points de vue. Il avait même failli perdre son amitié avec Dean. Heureusement, ce n'était jamais arrivé. Castiel ne savait pas bien ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait perdu Dean à jamais. L'idée seule que son ami puisse décider de ne plus jamais le voir faisait monter en lui un vent de peur, de fureur et de folie qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissiper.

« Je suppose que lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, on peut se montrer égoïste, parfois. Et agir de façon vraiment stupide », avait dit Sam, un jour, devant un film relatant une histoire d'amour complexe et violente que Castiel n'avait pas comprise. Il avait toutefois retenu la remarque. Elle s'appliquait à son propre cas avec une correspondance étonnante.

L'amour était-il partout le même ?

Ses frères et sœurs avaient beau dire que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Dean était malsaine et toxique pour Castiel, ce dernier n'y prêtait guère attention. Il aimait être l'ami de Dean. Peu importait qu'il doive le rester pour toujours. C'était toujours mieux que rien, et Castiel était heureux ainsi.

Parfois, lors de quelques rares instants, il avait l'impression que Dean l'aimait un peu plus que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître – que, peut-être, un jour… Oh, il savait que ce n'était que pur fantasme. Il n'osait trop y penser. Mais tout au fond de lui, il espérait… il croyait que cette histoire pourrait s'achever en ce que les humains nommaient un « happy end ». Castiel ne savait pas réellement ce qui pourrait se produire alors. Mais il l'espérait.

Depuis quelques temps, le corps de son vaisseau – ou plutôt, _son_ corps, car il avait fini par le considérer comme tel et que l'âme de Jimmy Novak se trouvait à présent au Paradis – avait… quelques réactions gênantes face à Dean. Le genre de réactions qui, un jour, avait provoqué des hurlements offusqués du chasseur lorsque Castiel l'avait découvert dans cet état-là. Cette sorte d'effets se faisait plus fréquente, au fur et à mesure qu'il suivait des yeux le corps de Dean.

Corps qu'il aimait regarder, admirer, détailler. Castiel trouvait Dean beau. Il le trouvait attirant. Il exerçait sur lui une attraction indicible. Habituellement, l'ange se souciait fort peu du physique de ses vis-à-vis, mais Dean était de toute manière un cas particulier.

Castiel avait mis un petit moment à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait – quels étaient les sensations qu'il éprouvait tout le long de son corps, et _cette_ réaction en particulier. Après coup, il avait compris pourquoi les humains appréciaient autant Internet. Cet outil était certes complexe, mais très utile.

Constatant que la situation risquait de devenir de plus en plus gênante au fil du temps, Castiel avait choisi de s'éloigner momentanément des frères Winchester. Encore qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demeurer auprès d'eux plus souvent qu'il ne l'avait résolu. Il avait du mal à se retenir de se jeter dans les bras de Dean pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le baiser échangé avec Meg Masters avait été agréable, dans l'absolu – pas trop déplaisant, du moins – mais Castiel se doutait que ce serait infiniment plus satisfaisant avec Dean.

Quelques semaines plus tard, l'ange avait constaté qu'il avait raison.

Ce soir-là, il était sorti du bar. Il s'était éloigné, car non seulement il ne s'amusait pas vraiment, mais également parce que Dean, lui, s'amusait vraiment… avec tout un groupe de filles pour lesquelles Castiel avait éprouvé de la jalousie et des pensées perfides qui ne lui ressemblaient pas du tout.

Et une certaine colère, également. Il avait eu envie de hurler dans le bar : « Dean Winchester est à moi, et uniquement à moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'approcher ! »

Encore une chose qu'il expérimentait et qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Il ne s'en était jamais ouvert à Dean : il n'avait pas osé, il redoutait sa réaction. Et il lui semblait également qu'il y avait quelque chose de vaguement honteux d'en parler ainsi. Ça faisait beaucoup de choses dont il aimerait pouvoir parler à Dean, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas. Pas s'il tenait à leur amitié.

En revanche, il avait fini par en parler à Sam. Ils étaient devenus amis, au fil du temps, et Sam était le confident idéal – ouvert et patient. Bien que le jeune Winchester grimaçait vraiment très souvent lors de ses conversations dites « à cœur ouvert ». Sans compter que Sam se doutait des sentiments de Castiel depuis le début. C'était par ailleurs le chasseur qui avait abordé le sujet en premier, et par la suite, c'était grâce à lui que Castiel avait réussi à comprendre quelles étaient ses réactions étranges qui l'habitaient.

(« Euh, tu sais, Castiel, avoir ce genre de… trucs, c'est normal. Ça, euh, ça veut dire que tu éprouves du… euh, du désir pour Dean. Oulà. J'arrive pas à croire que je parle de ça avec toi. Mon Dieu. Pardon, je voulais pas blasphémer. Bon, je suppose que tu sais comment on règle le problème. Y a deux solutions. La première c'est avec Dean, et la deuxième… Enfin bon, je suppose que tu connais. Oui, le mieux c'est encore avec Dean. Seigneur. Je vais vomir. Pardon. Bon, de ce côté, tu sais à peu près tout. Mon frère t'apprendra le reste. Ne viens surtout pas me parler de vos leçons particulières. Tu me passes le whisky ? Merci. Euh, oui, et pour les picotements le long de ton dos, et la boule dans ton ventre, et les frissons et tout ça, là, eh ben… Ben ça veut dire que t'es amoureux. Oui, quand nous les humains on est amoureux, ça donne ça. Et ça conduit à… euh, toi et Dean. Tout ça tout ça. Tu as besoin d'explications plus précises ? Bordel. Passe-moi un autre whisky, par pitié. »)

Bref.

Il avait donc compris ce qu'étaient toutes ces choses étranges qui lui arrivaient régulièrement, il avait appris à maîtriser ses pulsions qui ne pouvaient conduire qu'à un résultat catastrophique, avait fantasmé en silence sur ce qui pourrait se produire, un jour peut-être, et… et c'était arrivé.

Ce soir-là, Dean s'était approché de lui. Ils avaient parlé quelques minutes, et puis… et puis Dean l'avait embrassé.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement en repensant à ce baiser. De sa longue vie, cet instant avait probablement été le meilleur. Il avait espéré un jour sentir les lèvres de Dean sur les siennes, ses mains sur sa peau, son odeur se mêlant à la sienne, et leurs deux corps étroitement enlacés. Le résultat avait été au-delà de ses espérances.

La bouche de Dean était une sorte d'avant-goût du Paradis. Castiel, qui s'y connaissait après tout en la matière, aurait même dit que c'était encore mieux. Les lèvres du chasseur étaient fougueuses et tendres en même temps, à la fois ardentes et aimantes. Sa langue, habile, était désireuse et exigeante, et avide et câline. Castiel ignorait complètement si on pouvait qualifier ainsi un baiser, mais ce n'était pas très important. Lui l'avait ressenti comme cela. Ce baiser avait été un concentré de Dean en brut, et Castiel avait adoré ça.

Lorsque Castiel s'était décidé à lui rendre son baiser – sans même en avoir conscience – ça avait été encore un cran au-dessus. Volcanique et endiablé. Parfait.

Castiel s'était entièrement perdu dans ce baiser, dans cette étreinte. Il sentait encore les mains délicieusement expertes de Dean fourrager dans ses cheveux – il n'avait encore jamais été aussi reconnaissant envers Jimmy Novak et son patrimoine génétique de lui avoir offert une chevelure bien fournie.

Dans les bras de Dean, il s'était senti… bien. Juste bien. Il était lui-même. Il n'y avait plus rien alentour, juste Dean et Castiel qui s'embrassaient passionnément. Il n'y avait plus de soucis, plus de problèmes, plus d'anges, plus de démons, plus de fin du monde, plus de dictatures célestes ou démoniaques… Castiel aurait pu rester ainsi des heures et des heures à embrasser Dean, lui qui auparavant avait tant de mal à cerner l'utilité d'une telle activité.

Et quand Dean s'était écarté, après quelques secondes de bonheur béat, Castiel avait réalisé. Il était sorti brusquement de son rêve éveillé lorsqu'il s'était dit que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

La fureur, la déception et la tristesse s'étaient emparées de lui.

Dean ne l'avait pas embrassé par amour.

Il l'avait embrassé parce qu'il avait eu peur que Castiel ne s'en aille, le laissant seul sans allié aux pouvoirs angéliques pour l'aider dans ses chasses et ses missions anti-fin du monde, et parce que, étant ivre, il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour retenir l'ange auprès de lui.

C'était ça. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. Dean n'était pas amoureux de lui. Il lui avait dit, avant de l'embrasser, qu'il devait rester auprès de lui. Il l'avait appelé « son ange », ce qui résumait tout à fait ce qu'il représentait pour Dean. Un ange. Rien de plus et rien de moins.

Alors, fou de rage envers lui-même – il ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à Dean, malgré tout – Castiel était parti. En tentant de ne pas regarder en arrière.

Car quelque part, une partie de lui désirait revenir dans les bras de Dean, et l'embrasser encore et encore, peu importait la raison du baiser offert par Dean.

Ça avait été le moment le plus merveilleux de sa vie, oui. Même les motivations troubles de Dean ne parvenaient pas à gâter ces précieux souvenirs, et si cela avait été à refaire, Castiel savait qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à succomber à cette tentation.

Malgré toutes ses résolutions, il revenait chaque nuit auprès de son protégé. Il ne se résolvait pas à l'abandonner tout à fait. Et Dean l'avait appelé, il l'avait prié, avec tant de désespoir, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revenir, encore et encore, la nuit, quand Dean dormait.

Il ne souhaitait pas le rencontrer quand il était éveillé – car malgré tout, il continuait à entretenir ses illusions. Il redoutait d'entendre la vérité de la bouche de Dean, car il ne savait franchement pas comment il s'en remettrait alors.

(« Mais enfin, Cas', qu'as-tu cru ? Moi, amoureux de toi ? Mais jamais ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Comment ça pourrait être possible ? Tu es tellement… enfin, tu vois, quoi ! »)

Pire encore, peut-être Dean s'était-il amusé à ses dépens ?

Castiel savait que bien souvent, la plupart des railleries que le chasseur faisait à son encontre allaient en ce sens. Certes, l'ange doutait que les plaisanteries de son ami puissent être aussi cruelles, aussi dénuées de délicatesse, que ne le serait un faux baiser, échangé dans le seul but de… De quoi, d'ailleurs ? Quoique cela n'avait strictement aucune importance.

Mais il redoutait que Dean ne lui fasse un de ses grands sourires (il avait un sourire formidable, lumineux, éclatant, qui plongeait l'ange dans un monde de rêves et de bonheurs), et ne lui dise : « Ah, Cas', je t'ai bien eu ! Tu y as cru, hein, avoue ! Je voulais voir jusqu'à quel point j'avais de l'influence sur toi ! Et puis, j'étais curieux de savoir quelle serait ta réaction ! ». Après tout, Dean était ivre, ce soir-là. Il n'était pas en pleine maîtrise de ses moyens ni de ses pensées. S'il y avait bien une chose que Castiel avait du mal à appréhender, c'étaient les réactions d'un humain enivré : tous agissaient différemment, et il était difficile de juger de ce qui était vrai et de ce qui était faux dans ce qu'ils faisaient et disaient alors. Il avait vu des humains qui versaient dans une sorte de folie sans aucun but, et d'autres pour qui l'alcool servait de révélateur à leurs pulsions et leurs secrets les plus enfouis. Evidemment, Castiel espérait que Dean avait appartenu à la seconde catégorie ce soir-là.

Mais comment Dean Winchester aurait-il pu l'aimer, lui, Castiel ?

C'était impossible, songeait l'ange. Il n'était pas destiné à être aimé : il était un ange. Et encore moins à être aimé du chasseur : Dean était si… extraordinaire, et lui si…

Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il était, mais il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ne méritait probablement pas Dean. « On n'obtient pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie », avait soupiré Dean un jour, et Castiel ne pouvait que soupirer également en songeant à la vérité de cette maxime.

Toutefois, il veillerait à ce que le chasseur, lui, obtienne ce qu'il méritait : le bonheur.

Castiel se pencha au-dessus de Dean, qui dormait toujours aussi calmement. Il aimait venir le voir la nuit – juste pour le regarder, pour se délecter de sa vision. Son visage à la fois fin et fort, ses mâchoires puissantes (Castiel avait un faible pour ses mâchoires on ne pouvait plus viriles, et il se demandait encore comment, étant un ange, il pouvait ressentir une attirance aussi _physique_), son nez délicat avec de minuscules petites taches de rousseur, sa bouche mince (non, il ne devait _surtout pas_ penser à la bouche de Dean !), ses cheveux blond foncé où il avait envie de passer la main (il était convaincu que ses cheveux seraient doux, et qu'il serait formidable de pouvoir y enfouir ses doigts), et ses yeux. C'était probablement ce qui manquait le plus à Castiel : voir ses magnifiques yeux vert prairie, si vifs, si pétillants, si déterminés…

Castiel tendit la main vers le visage de Dean, puis se ravisa. Il mourrait d'envie (encore une expression humaine qui prenait son sens) de caresser le visage tant chéri, mais ce geste risquait de réveiller Dean, et Castiel n'était pas prêt à affronter ça. La colère sur le visage de Dean, ou la surprise, ou le déni, ou… Tout, sauf ce à quoi il aspirait de toute sa grâce.

L'ange était convaincu que Dean l'avait entendu s'envoler, la nuit dernière et encore celle d'avant – il l'avait appelé, après tout, mais son cœur battait si fort et il était si paniqué qu'il ne parvenait pas tout à fait à réaliser ce qu'il en était réellement.

Oui, Castiel s'étonnait d'éprouver un amour à la fois aussi spirituel et aussi physique pour Dean Winchester. Il ignorait qu'il était possible à un ange d'aimer ainsi. Que diraient ses frères et sœurs ?

Castiel les chassa immédiatement de son esprit. Il ne s'en souciait pas. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Dean.

Que devait-il faire, ou ne pas faire ? Devait-il avoir une conversation avec Dean ?

Lui apparaître et lui expliquer calmement l'étendue et la puissance de ses sentiments pour lui ?

Le mettre « au pied du mur », comme disaient les humains, et le contraindre à justifier sa conduite d'il y avait deux semaines ?

Lui dire que s'il ne voulait pas de lui, alors, il partirait, et que Dean ne le reverrait plus ?

Tout passer sous silence et agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé – prétendre qu'il avait dû s'absenter pour mener une mission au Paradis ?

Parler à Dean, et faire… quelle était cette expression… « table rase » du passé, et faire que tout redevienne comme avant ?

Castiel soupira. Parfois, il songeait qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fallu que ce baiser ne se produise jamais, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne voulait rien changer à ce qui s'était passé, bien au contraire. Simplement, si Dean ne l'avait pas embrassé… ils seraient toujours amis.

En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. L'ange s'était toujours posé des questions… Il s'était toujours demandé ce que Dean ressentait exactement pour lui.

Il était quasiment sûr qu'il ne s'agissait que d'amitié et rien d'autre, mais il arrivait que les évènements lui suggèrent que Dean avait peut-être des sentiments un peu différents à son égard.

Castiel savait qu'ils possédaient une relation très particulière, qui ne ressemblait pas à l'amitié que lui-même entretenait avec Sam. Cependant, l'ange peinait à savoir en quoi ses rapports avec Dean différaient de ceux qu'il possédait avec l'autre chasseur, ou avec Anna, ou Balthazar, pour ne citer qu'eux. Etait-ce le lien ange gardien-protégé qui modifiait ainsi les paramètres de leur relation ? Ou était-ce autre chose ?

Oui, parfois, les regards que lui lançait Dean, les sourires qu'il lui destinait, les marques d'affection qu'il avait envers lui (une main glissant sur son bras, une tape amicale sur son épaule, une étreinte, bien que plus rarement, et celle-ci était alors toujours un moment intense et magique), tout cela laissait penser à l'ange qu'un jour peut-être, il y « aurait plus » entre eux qu'une simple amitié.

Et Castiel ne pouvait pas dire que c'était la faute de Dean. L'ange se connaissait assez bien pour pouvoir affirmer que si ce baiser dont Dean était l'instigateur ne s'était pas produit, il y aurait alors eu un autre moment, un autre jour, où Castiel aurait cédé sous le poids de ses questions, de ses sensations et de ses espoirs, et il aurait lui-même embrassé le chasseur, ou lui aurait tout raconté de ses aspirations et de ses sentiments, ou fait peut-être encore quelque chose d'encore pire. Et là, réellement, toutes ses chances auraient disparu à jamais.

Tandis que là…

« Est-ce que tu crois que Dean m'aime ? Est-ce que tu crois que, peut-être… » avait demandé Castiel à Sam, une semaine plus tôt. Il n'avait encore jamais osé évoquer le sujet avec le chasseur. Mais cette fois-là, Sam l'avait appelé, pour lui demander ce qui s'était produit au juste pour que Castiel disparaisse ainsi, et l'ange, ravi d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui se confier, lui avait tout raconté.

Sam l'avait écouté sans mot dire, en auditoire attentif qu'il était. Il s'était montré très patient et ouvert d'esprit – il n'avait failli s'étouffer avec sa bière (nécessaire pour supporter son récit, avait argué le chasseur) que deux fois, ne l'avait fixé d'un air profondément choqué qu'une seule autre fois, et ne l'avait interrompu que pour lui dire que _non_, il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas savoir _où_ Dean avait mis ses mains ni comment il embrassait. Castiel s'était attendu à pire.

Finalement, un long moment après que l'ange avait posé sa question désespérée, Sam avait regardé l'ange, et avait pris la parole d'un air très gêné et embêté.

« Ecoute, Cas'… Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça. Ce serait trahir mon frère. Lui ne m'a même pas parlé de tout ça… Attends, Castiel. Il est très perturbé, tu sais. Depuis ce fameux soir. (Il avait posé sa bière sur la table et regardé Castiel avec compassion.) Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est avec Dean que tu dois en parler. Pas avec moi. »

Castiel avait baissé la tête.

« Je comprends » avait-il soufflé, penaud d'avoir dérangé Sam, et un peu déçu aussi.

Sam avait secoué la tête.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je n'arrive pas à te dire ce que… Enfin, Castiel. Dean… Dean est spécial, on le sait tous les deux. Tu devrais lui parler. Quand tu seras prêt. Il n'attend que ça. (Puis Sam avait froncé les sourcils.) Il ne voit pas très clair dans tout cette histoire, et il aura besoin d'aide pour comprendre ce qu'il en est vraiment. Ce serait mieux que ce soit toi qui l'aides, plutôt que moi. »

Il avait avisé l'expression de Castiel, et soupiré.

« Sérieusement, Castiel. Dépêche-toi. Après, il sera peut-être trop tard. Dean ne… enfin, il ne t'aurait pas embrassé juste pour le fun. Tu le connais comme moi. Laisse-lui une chance de te parler. Il a besoin de toi, tu sais. »

Mais Castiel ne percevait pas les choses ainsi.

Dean ne voyait pas clair, certes mais il était probablement vexé d'avoir été repoussé ainsi. D'après ce que Castiel avait compris des séries télévisées, les humains prenaient mal ce genre de choses.

Dean avait besoin de lui exact. Il le lui avait dit. « J'ai besoin de toi. » Il avait besoin de ses pouvoirs d'ange. Il avait besoin d'un ami. Il avait besoin d'un soutien.

Pas d'un amant. Pas d'un « petit ami », selon l'expression humaine. Pas d'une relation amoureuse.

Castiel s'assit doucement sur le lit, à côté de son protégé, et se pencha une nouvelle fois vers Dean l'observant avec tendresse. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer, son humain…

Il se rendit alors compte que Dean, en se couchant, avait négligé d'éteindre la lampe de chevet du motel. L'ange sourit. C'était Dean « tout craché », comme disaient les humains. Se rappelant que les humains préféraient pour la plupart dormir dans l'obscurité, il se pencha pour appuyer sur le bouton coupant le courant de l'objet… et se figea à mi-chemin.

Une enveloppe blanche était posée sur la table de chevet.

Et les enveloppes, d'après ce que Castiel savait de l'humanité, ça contenait soit des factures, soit des lettres.

Mais Dean avait de fausses cartes de crédit, il ne payait donc pas de factures… Du moins, pour ce que Castiel y connaissait…

La bouche de Castiel s'assécha brusquement, et il les humecta sans s'en rendre compte, en un réflexe purement humain.

Etait-il possible que cette lettre provienne de Dean ?

Etait-il possible que cette lettre lui soit adressée ?

Etait-ce pour cela que Dean avait laissé la lumière allumée ? Pour que Castiel trouve l'enveloppe ?

Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve que cette lettre soit pour lui. Aucune…

Mû par un instinct difficilement explicable, Castiel tendit la main, saisit l'enveloppe et la porta à portée de ses yeux. L'écriture de Dean se détachait sur cette dernière. Quatre mots. Quatre petits mots qui firent battre le cœur de Castiel plus vite et qui firent vibrer sa grâce d'excitation, de peur, de bonheur et d'expectative en même temps.

_Pour mon ange gardien_

Son ange gardien. L'ange gardien de Dean. C'était lui, réalisa Castiel. Oui, c'était bien lui.

Cette lettre lui était destinée.

Dean lui avait écrit.

Dean engageait le contact avec lui.

Dean avait des choses à lui dire.

Castiel regarda l'enveloppe fixement, mille sentiments s'agitant à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se dilatait et qu'on avait ouvert une bouteille de ce liquide pétillant – du champagne, se rappela-t-il – à l'intérieur de son ventre. Il tremblait, constata-t-il.

_Pour mon ange gardien. _Mais que Dean pouvait-il bien vouloir lui dire ? Castiel sentit un courant froid traverser son échine. Peut-être lui écrivait-il pour lui expliquer que rien n'était possible entre eux. Que c'était une mauvaise blague. Qu'il était tellement ivre qu'il ne s'en rappelait même pas.

_Pour mon ange gardien. _Que signifiait cette formule ? Etait-ce un rappel de la fonction de Castiel, et donc une façon de lui intimer qu'aucune relation plus poussée ne pouvait exister entre eux deux ? Ou était-ce quelque chose de plus affectueux ?

_Pour mon ange gardien._ Peut-être que… Et si ? Et si…

_Pour mon ange gardien._

La seule façon de savoir ce qu'il en était, décida Castiel, c'était de lire la lettre. Ce serait probablement douloureux, mais au moins, la situation serait claire, et ce de façon définitive.

Prenant une grande inspiration – encore un réflexe humain – Castiel retourna l'enveloppe et, de ces doigts frissonnants, la décacheta et en extirpa une feuille de papier pliée en trois.

Le moment était venu. L'ange déplia lentement la lettre qui lui était destinée.

_Cas',_

Castiel ferma les yeux. La lettre commençait par son surnom, son contenu ne pouvait donc logiquement pas être ouvertement cruel et blessant. C'était une bonne chose.

Par ailleurs, Dean continuait à l'appeler par son surnom, ce qui tendait à signifier qu'il éprouvait toujours une forme d'amitié et d'affection envers la personne de l'ange. Leur relation n'était ainsi peut-être pas irrémédiablement détruite. Elle pouvait être réparée.

D'un autre côté, réalisa le séraphin, utiliser son surnom était peut-être un rappel de leur amitié. _Amitié_, pas _amour_.

Castiel fronça légèrement les sourcils. Préférait-il avoir Dean en tant qu'ami uniquement, plutôt que de ne plus l'avoir du tout ? Probablement. Toutefois l'ange se rappela que si c'était le cas, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que lui-même ne fasse quelque chose de désastreux.

L'ange choisit de continuer de lire plutôt que d'extrapoler sur ce que Dean pouvait avoir à lui dire.

_Je sais que tu viens me voir toutes les nuits._

Castiel inclina la tête sur le côté. Jusque-là, rien de nouveau. Il se doutait plus ou moins que Dean l'avait entendu, après tout.

_Je ne te ferai aucun commentaire sur le respect de l'espace privé, ni rien de tout ça_

L'ange sourit. Ça correspondait tellement à Dean qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas être amusé et même attendri.

… _ni rien de tout ça, car en fait, ça me fait plutôt plaisir de savoir que tu veilles sur moi. Même si c'est pendant mon sommeil._

Le sourire de Castiel s'épanouit un peu plus. Dean était… ça lui _faisait plaisir_ que l'ange soit encore là, auprès de lui. Il sentait le semi-reproche de son protégé dans sa dernière phrase, mais tout ce que l'ange parvenait à retenir, c'était que Dean était content qu'il vienne le voir. _Dean était content._

Les bulles de champagne se diffusèrent à travers tout son corps.

Dean était heureux qu'il veille sur lui.

Castiel avait envie de dire à son protégé : « Bien sûr, que je veille sur toi, Dean. Je veillerai toujours sur toi. »

Castiel inspira profondément. Bon. La lettre débutait plutôt bien. Dean n'était donc pas en colère contre lui, finalement.

Que lui réservait la suite, alors ?

_Etant donné que tu es parti cette nuit-là, et que depuis tu ne réponds plus à mes appels,_

Castiel grimaça. Cette phrase en revanche était emplie de reproches.

D'après ce qu'il en concluait, Dean ne lui en voulait pas _franchement_, à savoir qu'il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir de l'avoir embrassé mais il était… déçu ? triste ? furieux ? que Castiel se soit envolé aussi brusquement, et qu'il ne soit plus revenu par la suite.

_Amer_, songea Castiel. Voilà le mot qu'il cherchait.

Peut-être était-ce bon signe ? Dean était-il amer de ne pas avoir pu lui parler de ce qui s'était passé ? Amer de s'être fait repousser (ce qui était _vraiment_ positif pour Castiel) ?

L'ange nota que Dean semblait se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Son état d'ébriété n'était donc pas assez avancé pour qu'il ait oublié tout la scène. Ce qui n'indiquait en rien à Castiel de quoi pouvaient être constituées les pensées de Dean ce soir-là, ignare qu'il était sur les différents comportements et attitudes d'un humain enivré.

Castiel reprit sa lecture.

… _tu ne réponds plus à mes appels, j'ai choisi de t'écrire cette lettre, pour pouvoir mettre les choses au clair avec toi._

La grimace de Castiel s'accentua.

Dean voulait éclaircir la situation. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Etait-ce une introduction à une explication laborieuse et pénible ? A des reproches à peine voilés ?

A… autre chose ?

Castiel eut envie de grogner. Il était capital qu'il arrête de garder cet espoir ridicule. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'aucune de ses aspirations ne serait jamais réalité.

_Note bien que je ne t'en veux pas de t'être envolé. A ta place, j'aurais probablement fait la même chose. _

Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ainsi, Dean ne lui en voulait pas, au final ?

Il en fut immédiatement soulagé.

Chose étrange que les lettres, songea-t-il. Etait-il courant que cette forme de communication donne l'impression à ses lecteurs de ne plus savoir distinguer le vrai du faux et les fasse changer de sentiments en l'espace de quelques secondes ?

Soudain, l'ange, en pleine illustration de ses propos, relut avec une panique grandissante la seconde phrase de Dean. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

_J'ignore de quelle façon tu as interprété mon geste. Simplement, sache que je ne voulais ni te rendre triste, ni te mettre en colère ou te blesser._

Castiel relut les mots de Dean avec incrédulité. Il savait que le chasseur ne voulait pas le blesser. Certes, il l'avait fait, mais ça n'avait pas été intentionnel. Du moins, Castiel ne le pensait pas. Dean était ivre, ce qui était précisément la raison ayant motivé son geste. Sobre, le chasseur n'aurait jamais embrassé l'ange. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non.

Que cherchait à lui dire Dean ? Que ce baiser était une erreur ? Castiel ne put empêcher la lettre de trembler entre ses mains fébriles. L'ange n'était pas très sûr de vouloir lire la suite de la missive.

_Je te prie sincèrement de m'excuser si je t'ai fait du mal d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ça n'a jamais été ce que je voulais._

« Oh, Dean », songea Castiel. C'était lui qui était parti, lui qui avait repoussé le chasseur, et c'était ce dernier qui s'excusait et s'inquiétait des ravages qu'il avait pu causer.

Castiel était conscient que oui, ce baiser avait et allait probablement encore causer des ravages, et peut-être endommager leur amitié. Mais les torts étaient partagés. L'ange s'était éloigné de son ami. Pire encore, il avait trouvé le moyen de tomber amoureux de son protégé. C'était sa faute à lui, dès le départ. Il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même, même s'il était également conscient qu'aimer ne pouvait pas être un crime – ô paradoxe.

Une fois de plus, l'ange s'attarda sur la dernière phrase de Dean. _Ça n'a jamais été ce que je voulais. _Que n'avait-il pas voulu ? L'embrasser ? Lui faire du mal ?

Castiel se demanda s'il n'y avait pas un double sens derrière ses mots. L'ange ne comprenait jamais rien aux messages subliminaux (pourquoi dire quelque chose pour que ladite chose veuille en réalité dire encore autre chose ? voilà qui le dépassait), mais il savait que Dean était féru de cette pratique. Y avait-il quelque chose de particulier à comprendre à travers ces termes ?

Castiel inspira profondément. Il sentait confusément que le moment approchait où il allait lire le fin mot de toute cette histoire de baiser – et peut-être de l'histoire en elle-même. Chose étrange que de s'impatienter et de redouter à la fois une même chose.

_J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que ce baiser était une erreur._

_J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que j'étais trop ivre pour savoir ce que je faisais. _

_J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que c'était un accident. _

_J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que tout peut redevenir comme avant._

_J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je souhaite revenir en arrière. _

_Mais je ne le veux pas. Je ne le peux pas._

Castiel en oublia de respirer.

« … Quoi ? » fut la seule et unique chose qu'il parvint à penser.

Dans son esprit, tout n'était plus que confusion.

Les mots de Dean n'avaient pas de sens. Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens.

Dean _devait_ lui dire ça, justement ! Il était Dean Winchester, et Dean Winchester pensait et ressentait les choses ainsi. C'était dans la logique des choses. C'était tellement logique, tellement indubitable, que Castiel ne s'était préparé à aucune autre réaction de sa part, à l'exception de ses rêveries chimériques.

Dean était censé le rejeter, parce que c'était Dean, et que Dean aimait les femmes, et que Dean n'aimait pas les hommes, et que Castiel était un ange dans un corps d'homme et qu'ils étaient amis et que…

Mais Dean ne semblait pas vouloir le rejeter.

Castiel ne voyait absolument pas où Dean voulait en venir. A moins que… mais c'était idiot. C'était _Dean_. Dean ne pouvait pas ressentir _ça_ pour lui.

Alors que se passait-il ? Ce n'était ni un accident, ni une erreur, Dean savait ce qu'il faisait et ne souhaitait pas revenir en arrière et ils ne pouvaient pas retrouver leur relation d'avant. Ça ne menait à rien. Rien de rien.

Dean était incapable de lui dire ce qu'il était censé lui dire. Encore une fois, que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Dean rencontrait-il une telle incapacité ? Avait-il un problème quelconque ?

Malgré lui, Castiel sentit un espoir fou l'envahir, dévorant, brûlant, étouffant.

Et s'il s'était trompé depuis le départ ?

_Je pourrais te dire un million de choses, Cas'. _

_Je pourrais te dire que je n'ai pas aimé ce baiser, que ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement, que je n'ai pas envie de recommencer, que nous ne sommes qu'amis, qu'il ne peut rien se passer entre toi et moi, que tu me laisses insensible… _

« Bien sûr », songea Castiel, dérouté. C'était ce que Dean lui aurait dit en temps normal, mais rien n'était plus vraiment normal en ce moment.

_Mais ça non plus, je ne te le dirai pas. Jamais._

Castiel sentit l'Espoir gonfler ses poumons jusqu'à lui couper le souffle.

_Parce que je ne peux pas te mentir, Cas'. Et tout ça… ce seraient des mensonges._

- Oh ! souffla Castiel sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Ce seraient des mensonges. Et si c'étaient des mensonges… ça impliquait que…

_J'ai adoré t'embrasser, Cas'. C'était le meilleur moment de ma foutue vie. Et je crève d'envie de recommencer. Encore et encore. _

Incrédule, Castiel contempla la lettre, relisant fébrilement les mots de Dean. C'était impossible. Dean… Dean… avait aimé l'embrasser ?

L'ange eut l'impression de découvrir un nouveau Paradis, encore plus beau, plus resplendissant, plus formidable que le Paradis originel.

Son corps n'était plus que chaleur, espoir, bonheur. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il était réellement, ni où il se trouvait. Et ce n'était pas important.

_Je vais te dire la vérité, Cas'._

_J'ignore pourquoi, au départ, je t'ai embrassé. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je risquais de te perdre, que je risquais de ne plus jamais te voir, et cette idée m'était insupportable. _

_Ça m'a dessaoulé tout de suite. Cas', je savais ce que je faisais quand je t'ai embrassé. J'en étais parfaitement conscient._

Castiel eut l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombait au fond de l'estomac.

Etait-ce qu'il avait redouté ? Que Dean ait tenté de le manipuler ? Sans être ivre, de surcroît ?

_Et je mourrais d'envie de t'embrasser. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je le voulais vraiment. Ce n'était même pas pour te retenir (même si au fond, pour être honnête, j'en ai peut-être eu l'espoir). C'était juste que… je ne sais pas comment dire. _

_Allez. Puisque j'ai choisi d'être honnête, soyons-le jusqu'au bout. (C'est encore plus compliqué que ce que je pensais. D'être honnête, je veux dire. Bref.)_

_Je crois que ça fait très longtemps que j'en avais envie, Cas'. Très très longtemps. Mais tu me connais. Je suis capable de me mentir à moi-même sans aucun problème. Ce qui me déplaît… je le mets de côté. Je suppose que j'ai mis cette envie de t'embrasser de côté également parce que je ne la comprenais pas, et ce que je ne comprends pas, ça me déplaît. Un cercle vicieux, en fait._

_Alors quand j'ai eu l'impression que tu allais partir… il y a eu comme quelque chose qui a explosé en moi. Et ce quelque chose, c'était ça. _

Castiel avala sa salive, peinant à en croire ses yeux. Est-ce que la vue de son vaisseau était défaillante ? Ou était-ce lui qui avait absorbé de quelconques substances hallucinogènes ?

Son vœu le plus cher, son plus grand désir, tout ce qu'il appelait de toutes ses forces, était en train de prendre vie, de devenir réalité.

Il peinait à y croire.

L'ange était arrivé au bout de la page couverte de l'écriture de Dean. Lentement, ou précipitamment, il n'aurait pas su le dire, il retourna la feuille. Son monde se résumait à cette lettre. Rien d'autre n'existait plus. Ni le temps, ni l'espace. Comme le soir où ils s'étaient embrassés.

_J'ignore pourquoi tu as fui, Cas'. Est-ce que notre baiser t'a déplu ? J'avais pourtant eu l'impression que tu avais apprécié, au départ._

« Et comment ! » fut la seule chose que Castiel put penser dans l'état quasi catatonique où il se trouvait, et il ne remarqua même pas qu'il pensait comme un humain – comme Dean.

_Peut-être alors t'es-tu trompé sur mes intentions. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, Cas', ça ne m'empêchera pas de te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur._

_L'idée de te perdre m'est insupportable, mais tu vois, l'idée que tout redevienne comme avant me déplaît presque autant. Je ne veux pas que nous soyons amis._

Castiel prit une inspiration sifflante.

_Je veux que nous soyons… plus que des amis._

_Il m'a fallu un long moment pour le réaliser (ainsi qu'un sacré tas de papier pour tenter d'écrire cette lettre et une conversation animée avec ma propre conscience, qui est encore plus chiante que moi). Mais je te le dis. Après ce baiser, après tout ça, je ne crois pas que je pourrai me contenter d'une simple amitié._

_Je vais être clair. Il faut que je te le dise, ou je le regretterai toute ma vie. Je franchis peut-être tes limites, et peut-être que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ces mots, mais je pense qu'au point où nous en sommes, mentir ou faire comme si de rien n'était ne fera qu'empirer les choses._

« Mais si ! » s'écria Castiel en son for intérieur.

Il ferma les yeux un court instant et les rouvrit tout aussitôt.

« Dis-le, Dean, je t'en prie. Ecris-le. Fais ce à quoi je pense… »

_Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Cas'._

_J'ai envie qu'on devienne un couple, toi et moi._

Castiel se sentit sourire. Un sourire immense. Son cœur ne se dilatait plus il débordait littéralement de son être. Sa grâce ne vibrait plus elle était un volcan en éruption.

_J'ai envie de t'embrasser chaque jour que ton Père fait, et j'ai envie de toutes ces choses idiotes que font les couples, et parce que j'ai envie de les faire avec toi, je ne les trouve plus idiotes du tout… _

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dise et, pire, que je pense, ça. Mais c'est la vérité, et je ne pense pas pouvoir la cacher plus longtemps, et je sais aussi que je n'arriverai pas non plus à faire comme si de rien n'était. _

_C'est le grand moment, Cas'. A présent, je ne sais pas du tout où on va. On ne pourra plus être amis après ça. Peut-être que tu ne voudras plus jamais me voir. _

_Ou peut-être… peut-être que mes sentiments sont partagés. Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croiser les doigts. _

_Je t'ai tout dit, Cas'. C'est à toi de décider, maintenant. Sache que je comprendrai et respecterai ta décision quelle qu'elle soit. Tu as tellement fait pour moi, Cas', que je regrette de t'imposer ça, et d'avoir peut-être détruit notre amitié, mais on ne peut pas faire autrement. J'en suis désolé. Vraiment. Essaie de ne pas trop m'en vouloir si tu choisis de ne plus me voir._

_Crois bien que je ne m'attendais pas à tomber amoureux de toi. Mais tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, et ces années ont été les plus belles de ma vie. N'oublie jamais ça. _

_(Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que je pense vraiment ça. Tu m'as jeté un sort ? D'ailleurs, tant qu'on y est, ne montre JAMAIS cette lettre à personne. C'est entre toi et moi.)_

Malgré lui, Castiel rit. De soulagement, de bonheur, d'incrédulité, parce que la vie était belle, parce que Dean était amoureux de lui, parce que Dean racontait n'importe quoi, parce que lui aussi était amoureux de Dean.

_Je t'aime, Castiel. _

_Dean. _

_PS : si jamais, par miracle, mes sentiments sont partagés… réveille-moi._

Castiel relut les trois dernières lignes de la lettre et la referma lentement.

_Dean l'aimait. _

Il aimait Dean, et Dean l'aimait en retour.

Castiel se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. De joie. Une première.

Dean l'aimait.

Il fallait qu'il réveille son humain. Tout de suite. Pour lui dire que _oui_, mille fois oui, ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Castiel ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sourire, fou de joie. Il avait attendu si longtemps, et la vie lui offrait le plus beau de tous les cadeaux. Dean était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Ils allaient former un couple. Ils seraient ensemble. Dean l'aimait.

Il releva la tête, prêt à tendre la main pour caresser le visage de Dean pour l'éveiller, ou peut-être à l'embrasser fougueusement pour obtenir le même effet…

… et son regard rencontra deux yeux vert émeraude qui le fixaient, bien éveillés, pleins de peur et d'espoir.

Castiel se rendit compte qu'il avait dû réveiller Dean à un moment ou à un autre, sans s'en apercevoir, absorbé qu'il était par la lettre.

Dean, murmura-t-il, la voix si enrouée par l'émotion qu'elle lui apparut déformée et faillit ne pas la reconnaître.

Le chasseur se redressa un peu plus sur le lit, jusqu'à se retrouver assis, à quelques centimètres de Castiel.

Ce dernier ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de celui de Dean, s'y plongeant comme ils en avaient l'habitude, parce qu'ils communiquaient mieux avec les yeux qu'avec les mots. C'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient, et l'un comme l'autre en étaient pleinement satisfaits. Castiel réalisa soudain combien écrire cette lettre avait dû coûter à Dean.

Et, plongé dans les yeux de son humain, Castiel sentit que les derniers doutes qu'il aurait pu avoir ne pouvaient que s'effacer. Dean avait été sincère avec lui. Il voyait défiler dans les merveilleux yeux verts tous les sentiments, tous les troubles, tous les questionnements, tous les non-dits qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Et Castiel décida qu'il était grand temps que tous leurs interdits et tous leurs mensonges disparaissent à jamais.

L'ange prit une grande inspiration.

- Je t'aime aussi, Dean, murmura-t-il.

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis, et Castiel sut immédiatement que son humain ressentait la même chose que lui quelques minutes auparavant. Puis le chasseur sourit, un immense sourire, un peu incrédule, un peu intimidé, mais indéniablement heureux, et Castiel, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, se jeta sur son humain pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ils basculèrent sur le lit, riant et s'embrassant à en perdre la tête, leurs mains se caressant, s'enlaçant passionnément.

- J'aurais jamais cru… j'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais m'aimer, chuchota Dean entre deux baisers.

Pour toute réponse, Castiel déposa une ligne de baisers dans son cou, et adressa un immense sourire au chasseur. Ils auraient certainement beaucoup de choses à se dire, beaucoup d'explications à se donner, mais ça attendrait. Oui, ça attendrait largement. Pour l'instant, l'ange goûtait à son paradis personnel.

Dean, soupirant de bonheur, saisit Castiel par le cou et cueillit ses lèvres avec tendresse.

* * *

BAM.

Sam Winchester, dans la chambre 58 d'un motel perdu au fin fond de l'Iowa, se réveilla en sursaut à très précisément deux heures treize du matin cette même nuit.

L'instinct du chasseur prit immédiatement le dessus, et, attrapant une arme qui traînait dans le coin, Sam se précipita vers la chambre 56, d'où provenait le bruit – soit la chambre de son très cher frère. Aucun doute que le charmant frérot s'était encore attiré des emmerdes plus grosses que lui, se dit-il, oubliant complètement à quelle activité ledit frérot s'était livrée l'après-midi même et ce qu'il pouvait en résulter.

Ce fut ainsi que, ouvrant à toute volée la porte de la chambre 56, Sam Winchester reçut en pleine figure un objet volant non identifié qui l'aveugla instantanément. « Ça devient une habitude ! » grogna mentalement le chasseur en se remémorant une certaine boulette de papier ayant atterri malencontreusement sur son appendice nasal… et ce fut alors qu'il réalisa.

Il ôta le projectile, lourd et épais, avec précaution, et le tint à bout de bras. _Un trench-coat. _

Ouvrant tout grand les yeux et la bouche, Sam avisa la scène qui se déroulait sur le lit au centre de la pièce.

Dean. Et Castiel. S'embrassant fougueusement. _Vraiment_ très fougueusement. Et – oh bordel, mais où était le T-shirt de Dean ? Et la chemise de Castiel ? Et… qu'est-ce que Dean foutait avec la cravate de Castiel ? Et qu'est-ce Castiel foutait, _lui aussi_, avec sa langue ?

« Bordel de Dieu ! » jura Sam en son for intérieur. Il jeta le trench-coat par terre – désolé Castiel – , sortit précipitamment de la chambre 56 – le couple tout nouveau tout beau ne l'avait même pas vu, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou le déplorer – et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, décidant qu'il valait mieux pour sa santé mentale qu'il aille passer la soirée ailleurs, n'importe ailleurs que dans ce motel.

Et dire que c'était lui qui les avait aidés. Tout ça c'était son œuvre. Un travail d'orfèvre, absolument formidable, devait-il reconnaître pour être honnête envers lui-même. N'empêche que maintenant, il avait d'horribles images de son frère et de son meilleur ami en train de… Non, ne surtout pas y penser !

Dire qu'il avait déjà dû supporter les rêves suggestifs de Dean, que son frère oubliait au petit matin – raison pour laquelle ils avaient pris deux chambres différentes – et les questions gênantes de Castiel ! Tout ça pour être traumatisé à vie. La vie était dure avec lui.

La scène qu'il trouva le lendemain matin en entrant – très très prudemment – dans la chambre 56 pour réveiller son frère, lui fit oublier toutes ses lamentations. Sam sourit avec affection et referma doucement la porte.

Dean et Castiel, blottis l'un contre l'autre, un petit sourire heureux aux lèvres, dormaient paisiblement, enlacés.

Sur la table de chevet, premier témoin de leur amour, la lettre reposait dans un rayon du soleil qui se levait sur leur bonheur tout neuf.


End file.
